Amy's 16th
by Sonic2598
Summary: it's Amy 16th Party and the gang are invited to her birthday bash, with all the drinking and dancing and flirting and other stuff!


Amy's 16th

It's a nice night, Sonic was with Shadow & Axel at his place just watching a baseball game, they were drinking soda and eating chips as they were enjoying themselves somebody knocks on the door, 'Ax get that man' Sonic asked his brother to get the door, Axel lazily gets up and walks to the door and opens its, standing there was Tails.

'Yo wuss up T bone come on in' Axel invited Tails inside, he walked with Axel back to the living room where the others are 'Hey what up T, what you got there' Sonic asked his friend, Tails had something in his hand 'oh this is a invitation for you Sonic' Tails said, 'it's not your birthday is it?' Shadow asked 'nope, its Amy's' after saying that Sonic Axel Shadow all said 'WHAT?' 'Yeah I know, here take a look' Tails hands the invitation to Sonic and he reads it out loud

Sonic the Hedgehog

You have been invited to Amy Rose's 16th's formal birthday party on Saturday June 14th at the S.S banquet hall , that's right you must properly be dressed for this occasion (shirt, tie, skirt, etc) please RSVP to the Rose's residents at

42 Ruby Ave.

Station Square, Ontario

F6h 3y3

We hope to see you there

After reading this Sonic and the others began to laugh 'is she serious, there's no way I'm doing this' Sonic said 'yeah forget that, there is no way I'm wearing a shirt and tie, fuck it' Shadow exclaimed 'wait a sec, T is there open bar' Axel asked 'I'm not sure, she didn't say anything about booze' 'well call her up now and ask her here' Sonic hands Tails the phone, he dials Amy's number and waits

Hello can I speak to Amy please? Hello Amy yeah this is Tails how you doing, yeah I'm fine, yeah, yeah, okay listen I got a question, at your party will there be an open bar….okay that's all I wanted to know, okay take it easy (click) 'you guys are in luck there is an open bar'

Sonic Shadow and Axel were high fiving each other,

Ax: wait I still can't go

So: neither can I

Sa: same here dog, we out' Tails then asked why

So: I can't be seen wearing a damn tie or shirt man, I'll look like an ass'

Ax: yeah man you better tell Amy we can't show'

Tails shook his head and said 'guys you got to go, please'

So: wait why do you care if we go or not'

T: well I said I'll be there, but it will only be me & Knux, and well what are we going to do there, plus not only that, Amy is going invite her friends that I don't even know, and her family well let's say I rather drink at the party instead of having a good time without any booze, but I can't drink alone'

Sh: you don't like Amy's friends?'

T: well it not that'

Ax: oh come on T Bone, this is your chance to score a number off a girl'

T: yeah I want you guys to come too, she would be upset if you three didn't show, I think she got the open bar just for you three'

So: 'hold up I don't think she did that just for us, what about her pop and his crew'

Sh: you know what you given me an idea, let's make Amy remember her 16th by….getting her drunk'

T: how we going do that, if Amy's family found out that you their baby girl was drunk you're dead man

Ax: sounds like a plan, alright T tell Amy we in but also tell her don't except much from us, except us getting her drunk'

T: alright, I'll get tell her now.'

Tails leaves to tell Amy that her three favorite guys are coming to her party, this might be a big mistake for the three friends they don't really want to go to Amy's 16th birthday party and on top of that they have to dress nicely, but they wouldn't follow the rules would they

Two days later

It was party time, but not really for Axel, Sonic & Shadow, they didn't even wear a shirt or tie, Sonic was wearing blue jeans with his trademark shoes and a long black t-shirt, Axel was wearing khakis with white shoes with red stripes and wearing an XL Red Wings shirt (cause they won the cup) and Shadow was wearing black jeans with his trademark shoes and wearing a long dark Green t-shirt they were all waiting near the entrance.

Ax: yo dog I don't want to even be here, I'm only here cause of Amy, and the beer

So: I just came for the beer

Sa: same here, damn look at all these people

The guys look around to see that mainly everyone was dressed well, it was only them that dress regular but nice, guys wearing suits and ties, or just shirts and ties and dress pants, the girls were wearing their dresses in different colors like some had red, blue, black, mostly pink, Sonic can guess why. After a while the door opens to the hall, and at the entrance was a stunning Amy she was wearing a red silk gown with red heels and wearing a tiara on her head, all the girls were like "awe you're look pretty" as Amy was smiling at her friends she turned to Sonic, Axel & Shadow and her smile was gone she went up to them and said

A: what are you guys doing, why aren't you dress properly?

Ax: we are

A: I mean a shirt and tie

So: okay were going to be straight with you Ames, we didn't want to come

A: what, but I wanted you to come Sonic, who am I going to dance with

Sh: Tails?

A: I had my eyes set on Sonic, but I can't dance with him like that

So: so I guess you don't want us here then

The guys were one step away from freedom but Amy then spoke

A: ah it doesn't matter at least you came Sonic, and too Shadow & Axel

Ax: damn we got shot down

Sh: at least we don't have to look like fools eh?

After talking with Amy everyone went inside, the guys went talking with girls the grownups talking with each other and Sonic, Axel & Shadow heading to the bar and you know what, time to drink

So: hey barkeep three beers please

"Coming up sir"

The barkeep gave them their drinks and the three clinked their bottles with one another and began to drink but as their were drinking they notice someone walking up to them it was Rouge

R: well this is something you three not wearing a tie and shirt

Ax: surprised Rouge?

R: not really, I knew you guys were not gonna do it

So: but look at you, man, I'd be all over you in a minute

R: why thank you Sonic

Sh: hey same here man

Ax: oh jeez

R: barkeep, a vodka and cranberry please

"Coming up madam"

Rouge got her drink and hung out with he guys

Ax: I tell you I wasn't going to show tonight

R: you serious, you know how that would make me feel

Ax: annoyed?

R: no sad that my favorite guy didn't show up

Sh: I taught I was you favorite guy

R: you are but I like Axel better, he's nicer to me Shadow

Sh: damn you Rogan

Ax: thank you kindly

As they were joking around somebody grab a microphone from the DJ

'Okay everybody take your seats the party it about to begin'

Sonic, Axel, Shadow, Rouge and Tails sat together with their drinks in hand waiting what the guy has to say

'now most of you don't know who I am, I'm Kevin Rose, I'm Amy's dad, I'm honored to be here for my baby girl's 16th birthday, Amy I love you, you are my princess

and tonight will a night we hope you remember'

Everyone was applauding Mr. Rose for is speech, Sonic then said to Axel 'since when the hell is she a princess?' Axel started to laugh at Sonic's joke

Next to come up were Amy's sister Beth and her mother Kelly

'uh hi everybody I'm Kelly and this is my youngest daughter Beth, you know Amy turning 16 tonight is something big and myself and Beth always knew that whenever Amy was fighting along side with her friends she would always make us proud

Ax: are you kidding me

So: she can't fight worth a damn

Sh: all she's good at is being the bait

Ax: for sure

Kevin came back on the Microphone

'Now Amy since it's you're day, you get the first dance, choose you're man'

Sonic knew he was tagged, so he downed his beer fast and ran to the bar quick to get another as soon as he got back his arm was dragged by someone, looks like Amy got him,

They made their way to the dance floor and the slow dance started, Amy threw her arms around Sonic.

Sonic was drinking while dancing with Amy; Axel & Shadow was having a laughing fit

Ax: I'll tell you one thing about Razor, he's a fun drunk

Sh: I know man, by the end of the night, he'll hit on all of Amy's friends

As the song ended Amy gave a kiss to Sonic's cheek and went back to her seat as did Sonic,

Sh: you drunk yet man

So: almost just a few more and then I'm fucked

Ax: alright let's do this, who ever get drunk the most has to go out with Rouge

R: you better get drunk the most

Ax: I might but I think Shadow and Sonic can outdo me

Music was playing loud and everybody was enjoying themselves, Axel was at the bar just hanging out, his friend Dean came up to him

Ax: Yo D-man playa what going on

D: what up homie, you drunk yet

Ax: almost guy, how bout you

D: I'm getting there don't worry

Ax: yeah Dean that what I'm saying

D: Yo where Sonic

Ax: over there

Dean sees Sonic talking with two girls, one was wearing a black dress, while other an green

'Wow so your Sonic eh, you're cute

So: why thank you, you're very attractive yourself

What was Amy thinking, he is a gentleman

So: did Amy say I was a goof or something

Yeah she said that

So: damn that girl, oh by the way what's your names

I'm Candice

And I'm Becky

So: Nice to meet you two

Candice was wearing a blue short dress while Becky was wearing a black short dress.

The girls devilishly smirked; they might have some plans for the Hedgehog

At the bar Dean was talking with Axel

Ax: anybody you hitting on

D: no guy not yet, how bout you

Ax: if Rouge doesn't go all over me, then I might hit on a girl

Speaking of Rouge, she walks up to Axel and asks

R: wanna dance Ax

Ax: uh... do I have to

R: fine be like that

Ax: okay.

Axel continues to talk to Dean, but as he was talking he gets push from behind and to the wall he turn to see Rouge wearing a devilish smirk, she pins him to the wall and he's feeling the music vibration.

Ax: Ow what the…

R: time to have some fun

Axel was looking left and right trying to find a way out of Rouge's "trap"

Ax: (think damn you think how do I get out)

R: so wanna have fun?

Ax: Rouge you're drunk!

Axel pushed his body to the left and walked fast away from Rouge and outside, there he sees Shadow lighting up a joint

Ax: yo dogg let me get a hit

Shadow gives the joint to Axel and he takes like 2 puffs and gives it back to Shadow

Sh: so how the party so far

Ax: it going okay, I just ran out here because Rouge is after me

Sh: what'd you do

Ax: nothing, she just wants me

Sh: yeah, you see Sonic with those two girls

Ax: yeah guy I know, that guy is lucky, he getting 2 numbers tonight

Sh: yo I got to get cracking in getting a girl tonight, if Sonic get two so can I

Ax: fuck now I feel hungry, there a McDonalds over there

Sh: fuck yeah let's go

Shadow & Axel walk over to McDonalds just a cross the street from the hall, they get themselves a Big Mac combo grab a seat and eat up

Sh: I think it cause of the weed that I'm hungry

Ax: I know I remember one time after smoking a joint I ate a whole bag of chips

Sh: one time I got high, I fucking ate a tray a nuggets, like about 20 of them

Ax: that's fucked up

Sh: yeah man I know

They were joking around inside, Axel looked outside to see Rouge talking to some people

Ax: oh shit I think she looking for me

Sh: in your ass Mr. postman

Ax: fuck I'm getting her drunk tonight

Sh: yo we gotta get Amy wasted tonight as well

Ax: I'd like to see how she is when she's drunk

Sh: she might be a better drunk then Sonic

Ax: we'll see, she might be

At the hall Sonic was talking with Amy's sister Beth

B: hey how come you & Amy are never together?

So: I'm going to tell you the truth, me and her it would work out

B: she loves you, she can't stop talking about you, and in her room she has like pictures of you everywhere.

So: my god she's a psycho

B: yeah I know, but still you should at least give her a chance

So: ah I don't think so, besides Tails has a crush on her

B: Tails? Wow that interesting does Amy know

So: nope she's too busy annoying me

Amy was walking toward Sonic & Beth, Sonic sighed and quietly said to Beth 'excuse me' as Amy was coming Sonic got away in time but only to get grabbed by the arms

So: oh damn she got me

He turned around to see that it wasn't Amy, but the two girls that he met earlier Candice & Becky

C: hey there Sonic

S: uh…hey

B: care to dance with us

So: sure why not

Becky & Candice lead Sonic to the dance floor and began to dance with the quick footed Hedgehog, Shadow & Axel returned to the hall after having a bite from McDonalds

Ax: I don't see Rouge anywhere, you don't think I upset her do you

Sh: no not really

Axel was looking around to see if Rouge was near

Ax: I guess she might have went to the ladies' restroom

Sh: yeah I guess, anyway time for me to get cracking

Shadow walked up to a few girls, so far he ain't getting anything, at least 5 girls put him down.

Sh: damn this is going to be hard then I taught

Axel walked around the hall seeing everyone having a good time, even Amy she's up and dancing with a few friends, Axel went to the bar and got another drink, it a good thing it's free, with his drink in hand he looks around the area checking out the action,

Ax: man look at Sonic all over those girls

Sonic has his hands full with Candice & Becky he was dancing like there was no tomorrow, both Candice & Becky were all over Sonic, it's no wonder he can keep up,

Axel drank his beer when Kevin, Amy's dad, came to the bar

Ax: oh hey Mr. Rose how's it going

K: it's going good Axel thank you, I just can't believe my Amy is 16, it almost feels like yesterday, one minute she taking her first steps the next she a turns into a young beautiful princess

Ax: yeah it's something

Axel really didn't care about what Kevin said about Amy oh she's my princess, Axel just got another beer, he was already mashed he just said to Kevin excuse me for a moment and walked away he was watching his step now making sure he didn't crash or anything, he drank about at least 6 beers and he still walking, he was walking out the hall as he was outside he was pushed against the wall he got a clear view of who push him, it was Rouge

Ax: hey stop pushing me damn it

R: what's wrong Axel don't like me?

Rouge was just inches away from Axel's face, he could smell the booze in her breath and he too is drunk as well so there no where to run he asks

Ax: Rouge what are you doing

R: what does it look like?

Ax: just promise me one thing

R: okay what is it?

Ax: promise me we won't 'do it'

R: you are just a sweetie and that why I like ya

Ax: nice, but is that a yes or no

R: we'll see hun

Ax: Rouge!?

Meanwhile inside Sonic Candice & Becky are getting hammered, they are like drinking until they can't handle it anymore and blackout Sonic began small talk with them

So: so do you girls live around the city

B: we live near the Green Hills area

So: oh snap I go there all the time, I should drop in to say hi

C: well you should come by sometime,

B: yeah we liked that

So: yeah I'd like that

Just then Becky & Candice brought their face closer to Sonic's and at the same time both were giving Sonic a kiss on the lips, it was like a triangle kiss.

Meanwhile elsewhere Shadow was in luck, remember when he said that he would get Amy drunk, well is doing that now this is Amy's first time drinking she and Shadow drank shot after shot, she was beginning to feel tipsy he hung an arm over Shadow's neck and said

A: you wanna know something Sh..Sh..Shadow, I respect you!

Sh: thanks

A: no. no I really mean it, you see Sonic never pays att….att…..att…attention to me, but yo…yo..yo .yooou do!

Sh: why thank you Amy that means a lot to me

A: you're my Shadowku

Amy was burying her face in Shadow's chest, he couldn't help but laugh

Sh: she's fucked!

Sonic was with Becky and Candice who was join by Axel & Rouge and they look at the 16th year old princess making an fool out of herself

Ax: yo I can't believe Shadow got her Drunk

So: I know that fucked up

R: I hope she'll be alright

C: she'll be okay

Just then Tails joins the others at the table

Ax: Yo T Bone where you been dogg

T: guys let me ask you something, how old do you have to be to lose you're virginity?

So: roughly around 17-19 why you ask

T: I lost mine a little earlier

The gang was in shock, their jaws were hanging out

So: Tails did you lose your virginity?

T: I was with this girl and one came to another and we just did it, we were a little tipsy

Just then the girl that Tails 'did it' with came up to him

T: oh guys this is Pam

Everyone said hi to Pam

P: Tails I gotta go, my family is waiting for me

T: oh okay so I'll call you tomorrow then

P: Bye Tails

The two kissed each other and Pam left with her parents Tails turned to the others who were still in shock

Ax: Tails I'm proud of you buddy

So: you made us proud man

Sonic stood and ran to the DJ booth and grabbed the Microphone

'hey everyone made I have your attention please'

everyone's attention was on Sonic.

'guys I want you all to know that my friend Tails has just lost his virginity a while ago let's give him a round of applause'

everyone was cheering for Tails, giving him high fives and hand shakes, there were all chanting his name, Tails stood up and saluted the crowd, sure Tails was embarrassed but still at least he was getting the ovation from the crowd.

It was 1:30 in the morning, and the music was still blazing, Knuckles was on the dance floor break dancing in front of everyone, he has good skills

K: you can't touch this now

Sonic was completely out of it as was Candice & Becky, and Axel was no different he couldn't keep his eyes open and Rouge was finished she rested her head on the table

So: Ax you okay

Ax: yeah but not for long

So: I say we head out now

Ax: threw?

S: oh yeah I'm done

B: yeah same here, if we stay here longer we going be sick

C: I'm too tired to move

So: I'm too tried to run

Ax: I'm too tried to carry

So: what are we going to do, who's sober?

Ax: not me that's so sure

So: it's times like this I wish Cream's mom was here, she never drinks

Ax: where's Shadow

So: he's still flirting with Amy, I thinks he the only guy who can get us home

Ax: how?

So: he has his Emerald, I forgot mine at home

Ax: who gonna ask him

So: you go

Ax: no you go

So: you

Ax: you

It seems that no one was getting up Shadow came over to drunken gang and smirked

Sh: god dang looky here, what a pitiful, pitiful site, you guys are cooked, Ax looks at you

Ax: what?

Sh: anyway you guys wanna split?

So: yeah let's get out of here

Ax: what bout Amy?

Sh: she'll be alright, her mom is taking care of her, but let's just hope she doesn't snitch on me!

Ax: for sure

So: what about K man and T Bone?

Sh: Silver & Blaze taking them home

So: arighty then, let's go

Shadow pulls out his Emerald and uses Chaos Control to teleport them all home.

At Sonic's home Sonic passes out on the couch while Shadow laid Candice & Becky on his bed and both drifted off to sleep

At Rouge's house Shadow laid Rouge on her bed she was out like a light.

And at Axel's pad Shadow gets Axel home, he thanked Shadow for returning him home and the black Hedgehog teleported back to him home where he fell flat on his bed and slept

There going to have a big hangover the next day

THE END

This story is for Sally "imamyrose" it's her birthday tomorrow so Happy Birthday Sal


End file.
